Genevieve
Genevieve to rudowłosa, uwodzicielska i zdradliwa czarownica, która powróciła do miasta z tajemniczym planem i niedokończonymi sprawami z Rebekah. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku Après Moi, Le Déluge. Zmarła w finałowym odcinku sezonu zabita przez Hayley. Historia 1919 W 1919 roku Genevieve była jedną z czarownic, które zebrały się na spotkaniu Papy Tunde. Należała do wiedźm, które nie sprzeciwiały się metodom potężnego czarownika. Gdy Papa Tunde zostaje zabity przez Klausa, Marcel wyjawia Rebekah, że to właśnie on był odpowiedzialny za sprowadzenie go do Nowego Orleanu. Miał on nadzieję, że Niklaus tak zainteresuje się "konkurencją" nowo przybyłego, iż nie będzie zwracać uwagi na Marcela i Rebekah. Rebekah patrzy na niego drwiąco, mówiąc, że jedyną osobą, której kiedykolwiek bał się jej przyrodni brat, jest jej ojciec. Dodaje, że aby go wezwać jest potrzebna czarownica, po czym patrzy znacząco na Genevieve. frame|left|Genevieve jako pielęgniarka.Genevieve w okresie grypy pustoszącej Nowy Orlean pracowała jako pielęgniarka w szpitalu. Dziewczyna przygotowywała różne napary, które uspokajały płuca i łagodziły potworny ból chorych. Rebekah poznała się z czarownicą, kiedy potrzebowała jej pomocy przy pacjencie wymiotującym krwią. Gdy Genevieve podała mu napój, uspokoił się. Pierwotna mówi, że jej napój jest jak czary, po czym dodaje, że można się tego spodziewać po praktykującej czarownicy. Wystraszona pielęgniarka rozgląda sie dookoła, patrząc czy ktoś nie widział. Kobiety zaczynają rozmawiać. Genevieve ujawnia, że od początku wiedziała, kim jest Rebekah. Wampirzyca zaprasza nowo poznaną do baru. Kiedy czarownica waha się, rzucając niepewne spojrzenia na stojącą za Rebeką koleżankę, Mikaelson zaprasza także ją. Rudowłosa po odejściu Rebeki uśmiecha się zadowolona z nawiązania nowej znajomości. Podczas pobytu w restauracji, Clara proponuje Genevieve drinka, na co czarownica protestuje, mówiąc, że całkiem się upije. Rebekah śmieje się, dodając, że to najlepszy gin w mieście, i żeby korzystała. Kiedy Clara idzie do baru, Rebekah i Genevieve siadają przy wolnym stoliku, popijając zawartość kieliszków. Ich rozmowa schodzi na temat rodziny Rebeki. frame|Genevieve z Rebekah. Wcale nie jest wypaczeniem natury, tak jak jej cała rodzina. Rzuca spojrzenie na kłaniającego się szarmancko Elijah i określa ją z zachwytem jako elegancką, wyrafinowaną. Rebekah kiwa twierdząco głową, rzucając, iż Elijah jest w samej rzeczy bezkonkurencyjny. Genevieve odpowiada, że rzeczywiście tak jest, ale gdyby miała wybrać któregoś z Mikaelsonów, byłby to Niklaus. Pierwotna wybucha śmiechem, mówiąc, iż nie podejrzewałaby, że Genevieve może gustować w niegrzecznych chłopcach, ale jeżeli tak jest, to z pewnością pokochałaby jej brata, Kola. Czarownica rzuca jej zaintrygowane spojrzenie, pytając, gdzie w takim razie jest jej tajemniczy brat. Rebekah odpowiada, ze to skomplikowane. frame|left|Genevieve i Rebekah rozmawiają o rodzinie Pierwotnej.Po chwili wampirzyca przechodzi do kwestii, która ją najbardziej interesuje. Prosi, aby Genevieve kogoś sprowadziła, ale nikomu nie mówiła, ponieważ ma to być niespodzianka. Rudowłosa pyta się czy ma sprowadzi jej drogiego Kola, ale Rebekah odpowiada, iż chodzi o kogoś innego - ma to być Mikael, jej ojciec. Czarownica od razu się zgadza. Następnie widać Marcela i Rebekę w kostnicy, gdzie oboje rozmawiają o nowej przyjaciółce Pierwotnej. Wampir pyta, dlaczego jego ukochana z tym zwleka, jednak ona odpowiada, że Genevieve jest urocza i czuje się źle, wykorzystując ją, ale to nie znaczy, że zmieniła zdanie. Zaczynają się całować, lecz przerywa im wejście czarownicy. Rebekah wybiega za nią, ale jej nie dogania. thumb|245px|Rebekah zaraża czarownicę grypą.Wkrótce Marcel, Rebekah i Genevieve udają się na cmentarz, gdzie czarownica ma wykonać zaklęcie, przywołujące Mikaela. Gdy się udaje, para wymienia miłosny uścisk dłoni. Pewnego dnia Genevieve opiekuje się pacjentem, gdy przychodzi Pierwotna, prosząc czarownicę na rozmowę w cztery oczy. Rudowłosa rzuca spojrzenie na Calarę, która bierze od Genevieve lekarstwo i mówi, że ją zastąpi. Daje jej przy okazji chustkę z krwi, aby tamta ją spaliła. W pomieszczeniu Rebekah zaczyna chaotycznie mówić, rozkazując jej, żeby odwróciła zaklęcie, ponieważ zdała sobie sprawę, że to ich wszystkich zniszczy. Rudowłosa jest przerażona i oskarża Rebekę. thumb|left|245px|Martwa Genevieve.Gdy czarownica próbuje się wycofać, Pierwotna próbuje się na nią rzucić, jednak Genevieve mamrocze jakieś zaklęcie, przez co Rebekah upada na ziemię, łapiąc się za głowę. Mówi, iż nie będzie umierać za jej błędy, i że to ona to na siebie sprowadziła. Klęcząca wampirzyca zauważa mokrą z krwi chorego gazę, tkwiącą w kieszeni fartucha dziewczyny. Błyskawicznie wyciąga ją z niej i przyciska ją do ust przyjaciółki, mówiąc, że bardzo żałuje i przeprasza, ale Klaus i tak by ją zabił. Po chwili Genevieve jest już zarażona, a przez drzwi wchodzi Clara (alias Celeste), pytająca czy wszystko w porządku. Dziewczyna rozbija butelkę, którą trzymała w rękach, widząc, że jej przyjaciółka ma rozsmarowaną krew na ustach. Rebekah zaraża także Clarę, po czym hipnotyzuje pielęgniarki, żeby trzymały chore czarownice w izolatce aż do śmierci. Pierwsza umiera Genevieve, a potem Celeste. The Originals thumb|left|245px|Genevieve rozcina Klausowi brzuch wzdłuż rany.Później czarownica idzie do Klausa, który właśnie się przebudza. Rozcina mu brzuch i wyjmuje z niego ostrze Papy Tunde. Niklaus i Genevieve rozmawiają. W końcu ich rozmowa schodzi na temat Rebeki. Gdy Pierwotny próbuje jej przerwać, nazywa go opiekuńczym bratem, po czym dodaje, że szkoda, iż owa lojalność nie działa w obie strony. Informuje Mikaelsona, że jej także nie jest obca zdrada ze strony jego siostry. Jest to rzecz, która ich łączy. Daje mu do wypicia tajemniczy napój, który sprawia, że umysł Nilausa łączy się z umysłem Rebeki. thumb|245px|Klaus próbuje przekonać Genevieve do porzucenia czarownic.Ma to pomóc dostrzec mu prawdę, znajdującą się tuż przed nim przez niemal wiek. Nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie, Klaus wypija zawartość misy do dna, a czarownica pokazuje mu spotkania Marcela i Rebeki w kostnicy. Hybryda mówi, że jeśli miała na celu zwrócić go przeciwko siostrze, jej starania były całkowicie daremne. Rudowłosa odpowiada, że bardzo by chciała, aby właśnie to było finałem ich zdrady, ale na nieszczęście tak nie jest. Klaus zaciska wargi, lecz nie może pozbyć się niezdrowej ciekawości. Następnie Genevieve spotyka frame|left|Klaus zdruzgotany i rozeźlony po zdradzie Rebekah.błąkającą się w szaleństwie po korytarzu Rebekę. Mówi, że jej ugryzienia wyglądają strasznie. Pierwotnej nie obchodzi jej zdanie, więc natychmiast pyta, dlaczego każe jej przeżywać sceny z przeszłości. Czarownica ujawnia swój plan - chce pokazać wszystko Klausowi. Chociaż Rebekah błaga, kobieta odpowiada, że jest za późno. Wampirzyca próbuje podejść do Genevieve, ale ona natychmiast wykorzystuje swoją moc przeciwko młodej Mikaelson. Wkrótce wspomnienia Rebeki wracają, choć próbuje się przed tym bronić. W tym samym czasie wiedźma wraca do Klausa i odkrywa przed nim wspomnienia siostry. Rozeźlony Klaus woła Rebekę. Genevieve daje mu napić się swojej krwi, aby był wystarczająco silny, po czym podaje mu ostrze Papy Tunde. Niklaus biegnie do Rebeki. Ostatecznie próbuje wbić jej sztylet w serce, ale pojawia się Elijah, który robi z nim to, co chciał zrobić z Rebeką. thumb|245px|Genevieve wraz z Bastianną na zebraniu.W ''Le Grand Guignol, Genevieve udaje się wraz z Bastianną na spotkanie, zorganizowane przez Thierry'ego. Owe spotkanie jest zaaranżowane przez Marcela i Rebekę, którzy chcą zabić obie wiedźmy, aby Davina mogła powrócić zza grobu. Vanchure rozprasza wiedźmy, a Marcelowi udaje się zabić Natale. Genevieve nie daje się zaskoczyć, używa mocy na Rebekah i ucieka. thumb|left|245px|Marcel rozmawia z Genevieve.W'' Farewell to Storyville, Genevieve przebywa w Jardi Gris, do którego przychodzi Marcel, chcący ratować Rebekah od Klausa. Prosi czarownicę, aby odwołała zaklęcie Celeste Dubois. Marcel obiecuje jej, że wampiry będą się trzymać z daleka od czarownic. Genevive uważa to za ładny początek, ale żeby złamać zaklęcie, będzie musiał oddać jej Davinę Claire. Gerard nie jest zadowolony, twierdzi, iż jej ludzie zrobili jej wystarczająco dużo złego. Czarownica zdradza Marcelowi, że cierpienie Daviny po Drugiej Stronie było winą wampira. Była odrzucona przez przodków z powodu ich sojuszu i wzajemnych relacji. Genevieve mówi, że teraz to skończone, są w stanie przywitać ją jak w domu oraz sama poświęci jej trochę czasu. Marcel odchodzi, po czym wraca, podejmując decyzję o oddaniu Daviny. Ma zamiar przynieść ją, kiedy tylko się obudzi. W międzyczasie prosi rudowłosą, aby zdjęła barierę z cmentarza. Genevive godzi się znieść czar, ale kiedy Marcel prosi o złamanie klątwy na Kieranie, czarownica załamuje ręce, mówiąc, iż tego uroku nie da się już powstrzymać. Wampir nie nalega. Ostatecznie czarownica znosi czar. thumb|245px|Genevieve przypatruje się, jak Klaus maluje.W ''Moon Over Bourbon Street, Genevieve leży w rezydencji Mikaelsonów na fotelu i rozmawia z Klausem, który maluje obraz. Podczas ich konwersacji wchodzi z Elijah i dodaje, że Niklaus już dzieli łóżko z jednym potworem. W grzeczny, aczkolwiek stanowczy sposób sugeruje Genevieve, żeby wyszła. Czarownica odbiera od niego buty i udaje się do drzwi. Gdy wychodzi, Elijah okazuje swoje oburzenie, mówiąc, że ta kobieta torturowała ich siostrę. Po chwili rozmowa schodzi na tory Nowego Orleanu. Starszy Mikaelson chce, aby panował w nim pokoju, dlatego zwołuje zebranie w Kościele św. Anny, gdzie zgromadzają się przedstawiciele wampirów, czarownic i jeden reprezentant ludzi w postaci ojca Kierana. Genevieve wdaje się w kłótnie z wampirami, nie mogąc zaakceptować niektórych punktów nowych zasad i granic. Naradę przerywa Hayley, która jak burza wpada do Kościoła, informując, że wilkołaki żądają miejsca przy stole. Na nowo wybuchają sprzeczki. Tak kończy się zebranie. Później Genevieve jest pokazana w pokoju Klausa. Jest ubrana w atłasowy czerwony szlafrok i fioletową, skąpą bieliznę. Pyta Niklausa, czy wierzy, że w mieście zapanuje spokój, lecz zanim jej odpowiedział, wchodzi Camille. Ostatecznie Genevieve lekceważąco wymija Cami. Dziewczyna jest zszokowana, że Klaus zadaje się z wiedźmą, która chciała nakłonić ją do przebicia jego serca mistycznym sztyletem, który wywołuje mistyczny ból. Jak thumb|left|245px|Genevieve wchodzi na imprezę z czarownicami.się później okazało, przyszła, aby znaleźć pomoc dla Kierana, któremu nagle się pogorszyło. Niklaus odsyła ją z kwitkiem, mówiąc, że urok już się zakorzenił. Na przyjęciu Genevieve przychodzi w towarzystwie trzech czarownic: Daviny, Monique i jeszcze jednej poświęconej w Żniwach. Później rudowłosa jest pokazana na tarasie, patrząc na Klausa, który obserwuje bawiących się ludzi. Dziewczyna pyta, czy szuka swojego psychiatry, a Niklaus śmieje się, że jest zazdrosna. Genevieve mówi, że Cami jest taka... normalna, ale Nik dodaje, że czasami potrzebuje odpoczynku w towarzystwie kogoś zwyczajnego. Czarownica sądzi, iż to ona jest jego odpoczynkiem, co on ochoczo potwierdza, całuje ją i odchodzi. W The Big Uneasy... thumb|left|245px|Genevieve zastaje Klausa w ogrodzie czarownic.W'' An Unblinking Death, Genevive przychodzi do ogrodu, w którym jest już Klaus. Czarownica jest zaskoczona jego widokiem po ostatniej sytuacji. Hybryda chce wiedzieć, czy Genevieve ma coś wspólnego z eksplozją na bagnach. Kobieta mówi, że jest jej przykro z powodu Kierana. Klaus uśmiecha się, mówiąc, że mężczyzna jest w trakcie przemiany, a klątwa została usunięta. Rudowłosa drwi z niego - jest pewna, że przekleństwo powróci, jeżeli już nie wróciło. Uważa, że zaklęcie ograniczające, które ciążyło na strychu, nie jest już ograniczające, skoro umarł. Niklaus pędzi do Kościoła, a Genevieve nie pojawia się więcej w tym odcinku. }} Osobowość W retrospekcjach Genevieve jest pokazana jako opiekuńcza, miła i poświęcająca się kobieta. Pomagała pacjentom, nie zważając na zagrożenie własnego życia, jakie stanowiła praca w szpitalu. Rebekah opisała ją jako uroczą i słodką dziewczynę, którą żal wykorzystywać.thumb|190px|Genevieve. Była oddana przyjaciołom, co pokazuje, kiedy natychmiast zgadza się na prośbę Pierwotnej, związaną z zaklęciem przywołującym. Można także określić ją jako łatwowierną i nieco naiwną, ponieważ nie dostrzegła tego, że Rebekah ją wykorzystuje. Po powrocie z Drugiej Strony pokazuje, że jest bezwzględna i mściwa - jest gotowa zrobić wszystko, aby zemścić się na swojej fałszywej przyjaciółce. Wygląd zewnętrzny Genevieve była piękną, wysoką czarownicą. Miała długie, ognisto czerwone włosy, bladą karnację i duże, niebieskie oczy, okalane długimi rzęsami. Jej rysy były oryginalne, co dodawało jej wyjątkowego uroku. Moce i zdolności |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność''' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Telekineza' - duchy potrafią przenosić obiekty, a także ludzi. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Zdolności czarownic' - jeżeli duch umiera jako czarownica, posiada umiejętności magiczne. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= *'Przywoływanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej.frame|Genevieve zadaje ból Rebekah. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux miała dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Słabości |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Relacje Rebekah Mikaelson thumb|Rebekah i GenevieveW 1919 Rebekah i Genevieve były przyjaciółkami, jednak Pierwotna chciała wykorzystać czarownicę, aby przywołała Mikaela do Nowego Orleanu. Miało to rozproszyć uwagę Klausa - wtedy Marcel i Rebekah mogliby wspólnie żyć. Genevieve ufała koleżance, myśląc, że ich więź jest autentyczna. Gdy wampirzyca chce odwołać zaklęcie, bojąc się przyrodniego brata, czarownica odkrywa prawdę. Chce wyjawić wszystko Niklausowi, a Rebekah, aby temu zapobiec zaraża ją grypą, po czym zamyka w izolatce, aż umrze. Kiedy Genevieve powraca, chce bezwzględu na wszystko zemścić się na fałszywej przyjaciółce. Niklaus Mikaelson thumb|left|185px|Klaus i Genevieve.Podczas jednej z imprez w barze Genevieve przyznała się Rebekah, że gdy miała wybierać któregoś z Mikaelsonów, byłby to Klaus. Prawdopodobnie już wtedy była w nim zakochana. Kiedy dowiedziała się o zdradzie Pierwotnej, zaproponowała, że powie mu prawdę, prawdopodobnie, aby wkupić się w jego łaski. W'' Long Way Back From Hell, Genevieve wyciąga z Niklausa ostrze Papy Tunde, aby ulżyć mu w cierpieniu, po czym informuje go, że jego siostra nie jest wobec niego lojalna. Podczas swojej opowieści kilkakrotnie gładzi jego twarz lub zbliża się tak blisko, że ich usta prawie się stykają, ponadto w jednym momencie gładzie jego udo ręką. Pomiędzy nimi iskrzyło, z czego czarownica na pewno się cieszyła, bo patrząc na jej zachowanie, thumb|185pxłatwo wywnioskować, że coś do niego czuje. Genevieve daje mu się napić swojej krwi, aby miał siłę, na co dobrowolnie nie zgodziłaby się żadna czarownica. Kiedy Klaus dostaje od niej ostrze, na chwilę przykłada jej go do gardła, ale widząc, że nie zamierza atakować oraz nie jest to żaden podstęp, odsuwa się i pozwala jej odejść. W ''Moon Over Bourbon Street, Klaus i Genevieve są bardzo blisko, sypiają ze sobą, ale są w wolnym związku. Clara Summerlin (alias Celeste Dubois) Clara była przyjaciółką Genevieve z klanu czarownic i ze szpitala. Razem chodziły na zebrania rady oraz na spotkania, np. Papy Tunde. Wystąpienia *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Ciekawostki *W odcinku Après Moi, Le Déluge, została wskrzeszona przez Celeste Dubois. *Uważała Rebekah za przyjaciółkę, aż do czasu, kiedy dowiedziała się, że ich przyjaźń jest fałszywa, a sama Pierwotna ją wykorzystuje do własnych celów. *Rzuciła zaklęcie, by sprowadzić Mikaela do Nowego Orleanu. *Była pielęgniarką w 1919 roku. *Genevieve podobał się Klaus. *Podobnie jak Kol i Rebekah, Genevieve mówiła do Klausa "Nik". *Była w wolnym związku z Klausem. Galeria Tumblr n1nlvpqGG01rk2x7fo1 500.jpg Genevive XI.gif Genevieve VII.gif Genevieve IX.gif Genevieve VIII.gif Genevieve V.gif Genevieve III.gif G&B&C.gif Tumblr inline n1mtj4k1Zb1sol029.gif 1x12.gif Genevieve XIV.gif Genevieve XV.gif G.G.gif Genevieve II.gif Gen.PNG Genevieve2.png Genevieve-ep-14.jpg GG.jpg G 1.jpg Klen9.gif Genevieve HU.gif K & G LWBFH.gif Gen 1x17 i.gif Hdk4.png Genevieve se.gif Klenieve.gif Klen1.gif g 1x13.gif Gen. 1.gif Gen. 2.gif gen. 3.gif Gen. 5.gif Gen. 4.gif G3.gif G43.gif 640px-The_Originals_S01E13_mkv0532.jpg Genevieve I.gif Genevieve VI.gif Genevieve X.gif Genevieve XII.gif Genevieve XIII.gif Klen5.gif Klen10.gif Klen13.gif Klen14.gif KK.gif 640px-Genevieve_TO3x11.png 555px-Genevieve1919again.jpg 640px-LongWayHell1.jpg 640px-LongWayHell5.jpg 640px-LongWayHell8.jpg 640px-LongWayHell9.jpg 640px-LongWayHell10.jpg 640px-LongWayHell12.jpg 640px-LongWayHell14.jpg Genxklaus.png Gen i.png Gen pielęgniarka.png Gen 1x17.gif K&G.gif Normal TheOriginals119-1309.png normal_TheOriginals119-1334.png normal_TheOriginals119-1313.png normal_TheOriginals119-1302.png normal_TheOriginals119-1347.png normal_TheOriginals119-1374.png normal_TheOriginals117-1030.png normal_TheOriginals117-0568.png Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Przywróceni do życia Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie